His Compassion
by SpellboundMuggle
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella is stuck with a difficult decision. Bella's reliability on Carlisle becomes far too dependent and she soon finds another secret she should have known from the beginning. Will Carlisle's compassion hold?
1. Something Was Not Right

Something was not right.

I placed my head down on the pillow, shuffled my shoulders and clenched my eyes. Nothing. I turned over, placing my head back on the pillow, shuffling my shoulders then clenched my eyes shut. Nothing. I sighed, turned over and faced the ceiling, realizing it was becoming a routine. I could not concentrate. My mind just kept returning to _him._ His face floated around my head whilst his words rang in my ears. I felt the pit of my stomach rage, threatening to rip me in two. I clutched my arms around me, terrified of what was happening. I forced my thoughts somewhere else, but they just came spirally back to _him._ I clutched myself tighter, until I was holding myself together. Then something flashed across my thoughts. I remembered him saying that Carlisle was finishing up the week then leaving. Carlisle. I suddenly bolted upright in bed. If I could speak to Carlisle, I could understand what was happening. I needed this. I relaxed back down into my pillow thinking it through. It could work. Maybe. I lay there for hours, thinking. But soon sleep caught me, smothering me into darkness; that night I dreamt of Carlisle turning to me and nodding in agreement. Agreement for what?

___________________________________________________ .

I woke to the sound of rain hurling itself against my window. I got out of bed and pressed my forehead against the cool glass. _Great,_ I thought to myself.

As I looked through the window I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was gone. Fishing.

_Food was not necessary_, I thought to myself as I changed into my jeans, I just needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. I tried to ignore my restless thoughts about what was going to happen, but I could not help myself from rushing to my truck. I jumped in, slamming the door behind me and twisting the key in the ignition.

"Come on, come on," I whispered irritably, my poor truck coughed and spluttered but came to life with a roar. I pushed my foot on the pedal realizing that this would be the only thing to slow me down.

Eventually I made it. As I pulled up in the parking lot, I felt terrible for pushing my truck over its limit but this was important. I dashed through the doors of the hospital but was stopped by a stony faced women sitting at the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" she enquired, raising one eyebrow at my appearance.

"I need to see Doctor Cullen," I blurted out. She seemed alarmed but glanced over at her computer,

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, this stumped me.

"Uh… no… did I need one?" I stammered. The women sighed, rolling her eyes. This was so infuriating.

"To see a doctor or nurse you need to have an appointment already booked and…"

"Rebecca is something wrong?" a velvet voice called. I whipped around. Carlisle Cullen gracefully glided towards me. His golden hair shone even in the lights of the hospital and his ochre eyes seemed startled as they turned towards me.

"Bella?" He muttered. Swiftly he turned to the receptionist, "I'll take it from here Rebecca. Miss Swan, would you like to come to my office," I followed him in awe, forgetting how beautiful he really was. When we were in his office he turned to me his voice sharp,

"What are you doing here Bella?" I had never heard him speak so ruthlessly before, even with his perfect velvet voice he sounded sinister. Tears suddenly burned in my eyes, a taken back by his reactions. Unexpectedly, I felt his cool hand touch my shoulder, his eyes suddenly worried and concerned, "I'm sorry Bella, you just shocked me. Edward said that you were fine about all of this,"

He had said it. My stomach seethed as I felt my hands stretching to hold myself. Silently Carlisle sat me down on a leather sofa at the side of the room.

"Put your head between your legs, it will help you breathe better," he ordered softly. I waited until I no longer needed to hold myself together. I sat up, staring at my feet awkwardly.

"Sorry Carlisle, I don't know what's wrong with me," I muttered. He took a sharp intake of breath then rubbed my back,

"You miss him," he said simply. I could not argue with this, "Bella, you can't see me, I mean you shouldn't," he began, "It's bad for you… I'm… I mean - we're bad for you," suddenly he got up and shot across the room towards his desk, leaving me shocked by his words, staring at his back.

"Carlisle, were you going to say that you were bad for me?" I whispered silently, so that no human could hear me, but I knew he heard me. He shook his head, still refusing to look at me,

"No, Bella. You're not feeling very well, look at you you're pale and you're shaking," he said. He was right; my legs could barely hold me up – I was just hearing what I wanted to hear. That somebody wanted me.

"Bella, you must leave, now," he demanded still not turning to face me. But my body refused to move, he sighed as he eventually turned towards me, "May I visit you tonight? I'll try and help you with your problems."

Without my full approval, my legs started working and began walking to the door, before I knew it I was standing by my truck with the rain hitting against my face. Slowly, I got into my truck and sat there, shivering. _He promised he would help; now all I have to do is wait._ Slightly satisfied, I turned the key in the ignition and felt the truck shudder its way down the wet streets of Forks.


	2. Late Arrival

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything!**

**A/N: ** Wow, thanks to everyone who has been reading this. This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you enjoy it! Oh and if you haven't guessed Bella's thoughts are written in italics (:

**Chap****ter 2: Late Arrival.**

9.30pm. Not here

10.00pm. Still not here.

10.30pm… I gave up.

I found myself lying on my bed with my arms wrapped around myself. Carlisle had lied to me, to get me out of his office, to get me away from him. Hot tears burned their way down my face as I stifled my cries in my pillow.

Unexpectedly, I heard a gentle tapping on my window, I bolted upright as a figure climbed in through my window. He shook his golden hair lightly and sent water droplets flying. I felt my lips crack, and move into a smile, something I thought was impossible at this time.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Bella," Carlisle said softly, moving to sit next to me on my bed, "I thought you would like to keep this private," he smiled at me and I felt myself melt.

Wait.

Why was I melting?

Carlisle was not mine – He was not Edward…

"Bella? Are you okay?" His voice suddenly alarmed as another rush of tears fell from my eyes. I felt his fingers gently brush my tears away, his ochre eyes full of concern, his lips pursed with confusion.

"Can I ask for something?" I muttered,

"Anything, if it will help," he smiled again.

"Hold me," I whispered, leaning towards him. In a flash he was across the room, staring at me, his expression furious.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

Putting my head in my hands, I felt the humiliation and rejection washed over me,

"I'm sorry Carlisle," I murmured, "I just feel so alone, it's so difficult," tears swam in my eyes and sobs caught hard in my chest.

I expected him to look at me in disgust, to turn his back like Edward, to return to his immortal life without me. What I did not expect was his hands clasping mine as he pulled me towards him; I felt his cool cheek against the top of my head and his breath soft in my ear.

"Shh, it's ok; I'm the one who should be sorry," he breathed in my ear, "You need someone here for you,"

"I need you," I insisted, inhaling the scent off his jacket. I felt him stiffen so I quickly added, "I need your support,"

He sighed,

"Only for tonight Bella, I need to finish off my work-"

I did not hear the rest of his words, even if I wanted to; sleep was sneaking up and folding itself around me, suffocating in darkness.

.*.

When I woke, he was gone. The sun was filtering through my window illuminating every dark corner. My head was comfortable on my pillow and the duvet tucked up to my chin; he had moved me. A piece of paper was perfectly folded on my bedside table. Noticing my name scrawled on the front, I reached over and opened it slowly,

_Bella,_

_I hope you slept well. _

_I'm sorry I had to leave but work is very demanding._

_I promise you will be fine,_

_I am leaving tomorrow._

_I hope you lead a perfect and happy life without us._

_Carlisle._

I re-read his letter time and time again, a lump forming in my throat. I bit my lip as I got out of bed and paced down the stairs.

"Morning Bella, you're looking better," Charlie smiled up at me from his coffee. Forcing a smile back, I reached for some cereal and began pouring it into an empty bowl when Charlie started again, "You know Doctor Cullen is having a farewell party tonight?"

There was a clatter as I dropped the spoon on the counter, I scooped it up hastily and pretended it was a simple accident, "We are invited, but are you up for going?" I slowly chewed my cereal pretending to mull it over,

"I'll be fine – is it formal?" I asked tossing the remains of my breakfast in the bin. "Yes," he said, effectively ending the conversation. Pacing up the stairs, my mind whirled, why was I bothered about a farewell party? Why was I irritated that Carlisle had not mentioned this? And why was I terrified about going…

I ransacked my wardrobe, matching, tossing articles of clothing. I finally decided on a light blue dress (courtesy of Alice) with a black cardigan. I placed them on my bed hearing Charlie's voice call up to me,

"Bells, we're leaving in an hour." Mindlessly I began getting dressed, thinking about yesterday. When I was in his office he refused to look at me, like I would affect him somehow if his eyes passed over me for too long…

"Thirty minutes honey!"

Thirty minutes till I saw him for the final time, maybe I could say goodbye properly. My hair was lying limply against my shoulders so I pulled it up into a bun. Partly satisfied, I smeared eye shadow around my eyes, covering the dark circles.

"Ok, Bells! Time to go!" I pulled on a pair of flat shoes and briskly walked down the stairs. Charlie was waiting at the door, dressed in an old suit that barely fit him, jangling his cruiser keys nervously.

"Ready Dad," I announced, forcing a smile on my face. He smiled warmly at my appearance,

"You look really nice Bella," he chuckled still shaking his keys. I knew why he was nervous; Charlie hated parties just as much as I did.


	3. The Farewell Party

**Disclaimer: ****I'm not Stephanie Meyer, (Damn) so she owns all of the Twilight stuff.**

**A/N: ****Oh god I'm so sorry about the wait – something wrong with our internet connection. But thankyou to the people who are reading and reviewing this you are all loverly people ******

**Chap****ter 3: The Farewell Party**

The cruiser pulled up in front of a vast hall; far too extravagant for the likes of Forks.

"Wow, I've never been here before…" I muttered in awe.

"Recently built and specially hired for Doctor Cullen's farewell party" Charlie mused, adjusting his tie awkwardly. As we routed our way through the parking lot I noticed it was brimmed with classy cars,

T_his was going to be humiliating_,

I thought, as Charlie pushed the large, oak doors apart. Jessica and Angela pounced on me the moment my flimsy, flat shoes stepped inside.

"Thank god you're here!" Jessica cried grabbing my left arm.

"You haven't been here all week," Angela grabbed my other arm.

"What happened?"

"Oh, we heard about Edward…"

"Don't worry; you deserve someone who's going to treat you right,"

I tried my hardest to ignore them; I was not prepared to make a scene just yet. The hall was enormous but extremely elegant. Unfamiliar faces were milling around me, dressed in suits and ball-gowns; I immediately felt underdressed. Marble pillars held the never-ending, decorated ceiling from falling on the hundreds below. A stage was backed against the far wall, supporting a band and a stubby man with a white suit stepping towards a microphone.

"Could I have your attention please?" he called down the microphone. The hall instantly silenced as everyone's attention was focused to the stage.

"As you know, this is the farewell party for the best doctor that Forks has ever seen," Rolling my eyes I sat at a white-clothed table by Jessica, I thought goodbye speeches came at the end of a party. "… So we are going to start things off with our opening dance. But Doctor Cullen will need someone special as his wife is not here,"

I glared at a lean, skinny woman who sauntered over to the stage and offered herself willingly.

_Stupid Cow. _

Was all I could think.

The band struck up a few notes as Carlisle Cullen glided towards the middle of the room. All eyes were on him and the repulsive women that clutched onto him desperately as they danced around the room. He looked stunning; he was dressed in a black suit which enhanced his ocher eyes and golden hair. His features were breathtaking, his cheekbones perfectly defined as they lifted up into a smile. He moved around the room with such striking movements, yet he looked completely at ease as he chatted with that _thing_ he was dancing with. My heart suddenly jumped to my throat, why was I envying some poor women who was dancing with Carlisle. I don't like him-

Do I?

.*.

I slammed my hand against the hand-dryer yet again. I had locked myself in the toilets for half an hour when I spotted Mike heading towards me, fully prepared to drag me to the dance floor. I sighed when the hand-dryer went off, forcing me back to the party. But as I walked through the door I ended up face to face with a golden haired vampire.

"Oh, sorry Bella," he smiled, running flashing me a glimpse of his perfect white teeth, "You look beautiful tonight," I muttered a thank you and cursed my cheeks as they flushed red.

The words I had been meaning to ask him caught fast in my throat,

"Carlisle, could I ask you something?"

"Certainly Bella,"

I took a deep breath, digging my fingernails into my palms to stop myself from shaking.

"Why are you _really_ leaving?"

His eyes flickered as he decided the words that would least hurt my feelings,

"It's too dangerous for us to stay here. We're pushing the expectations of our friends; they expect us to grow with them, to live a full life. We have already overstayed our welcome,"

Without taking my eyes off his I stepped forward, saying the four words that I never dared to say to Edward.

"Please don't leave me,"

I felt his hand grab my arm and tug me into a small closet where they kept the jackets. He backed me up against the wall; he put two arms either side of me, his fingertips pressed against the wall. His ocher eyes burned into me,

"Bella, you must understand that we will never come back, you can't do this," he muttered. I felt my breath becoming uneven, my heart was crashing against my ribcage and I knew he could hear it. I felt my face burn when he raised his eyebrows, his expression softening.

Before I knew what I was doing, before I even registered my action, I leant forward, pressed my lips against his and then I pulled back.

Nothing could have braced me for what happened next -

.*.


	4. Risk

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

**A/N: Thankyou for reviewing it means so much to me, you wouldn't believe it (: Im giving you all a virtual hug for taking time to read it :D Well here it is, sorry its so short but i promise that chapter 5 will be long :P Anyways, Enjoy.**

**Chap****ter 4: Risk.**

Swiftly, he closed the distance between us; his body pressed mine against the wall. His hand slid around my waist as his lips tenderly pressed against mine, uncertain at first, then all certainty was tossed aside as I wove my hands through his golden waves.

This was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Kissing Edward was nice but restricted. As I felt Carlisle's hand stroking my back insistently, I realized what I finally wanted.

His lips gently parted as his tongue probed my mouth. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, when his tongue touched mine, I pulled him closer, intensifying the kiss. All of a sudden he stopped and was backed against the door before I could catch my breath. His golden hair was tousled as he pulled a shaking hand through it,

"Bella I-," he paused, looking down at his feet, "This isn't… I can't…" he was failing to speak, I smiled – he was so human. His expression altered when he caught my smile,

"You think this is funny?" he demanded, "Bella this is not right. Y-You're supposed to be with Edward."

The gap in my stomach twitched, but it had no contest with the burning desire for the vampire in front of me. We stared each other out; I was too scared to break the silence, to say something I would soon regret later. His eyes dared me to speak, to prove his words wrong.

_It could be right. _

"Bella, you're not mine," he said simply and in a blur he pushed the door open, leaving me in a coat room, completely bewildered.

.*.

When I thought I had full composure I went back to the party. My thoughts hit restlessly against my head. What had I just done?

I had just kissed Carlisle Cullen.

No, that was not possible.

I bought my fingers up and touched my lips, they were tingling.

_I had kissed him. _

The party was still in motion; no-one had noticed my absence. Charlie seemed to be in deep conversation with Mr. Newton. Jessica and Mike were dancing wildly in the middle of the dance floor. Angela sat in the corner of the room sipping a glass of wine self-consciously.

"Hey Angela," I muttered sinking into the chair next to her.

"Hi Bella," when she faced me her eyes widened, "Wow, Bella, are you okay? You've gone pale,"

"I'm always pale," I retorted, my eyes scanning the hundreds of dancers before me.

"Have you been locking lips with a mystery man?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

_Damn, she was way too observant. _

But my cheeks revealed me as the criminal I was, she giggled excitedly,

"Ooh, who is it? Tell, tell, tell," she begged, placing her glass on the table.

"You'll think I'm weird…" I muttered.

"No I promise I won't, please tell me!"

I placed my head in my hands and muttered his name.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that," Angela leant forwards slightly.

"Carlisle Cullen," I hissed through gritted teeth. Angela's hands flew to her mouth as she squealed loudly.

"Wow! You're so lucky Bella!"

"What do you mean?"

"All of the dishy men fancy you,"

I snorted, sinking deeper into my chair. She picked her wine glass, taking another sip and shaking her head, "Doctor Cullen." She mused, and then she glared at me, "Bella? He's married."

I bit my lip and scoured the dance floor. I did not want to think about that. The fact that he had kissed me back was shock enough; I did not need to be reminded that he is married, the one who he loves and the one whose heart sings for him. I felt a lump forming in my throat. Rejected again.

Suddenly my eyes locked onto a pair of ochre eyes that were staring at me from the other side of the hall.

_Oh no. He had been listening to the whole conversation._

Quickly, I turned my attention away from him; I could not risk lusting after another vampire.


	5. Reasons

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

**A/n: Read And Enjoy (:**

**Chapter 5: ****Reasons.**

When we finally got home I still felt like I was in a daze. We had left early because I insisted I was too tired to stay up. Brushing my teeth, I recognized something about the girl in the mirror. She was different. Her eyes were wide and excited; her cheeks still a crimson flush. She was far from ready to sleep. I smirked as I pulled on my sweats.

_Wow, Carlisle was right. He is bad for me. _

"Night, Dad!" I called down the stairs.

"Good night Bells!" he called back, I had my reasons for not sitting with him. Conversation would be too awkward and he would ignore me, his attention fully absorbed by the baseball on the television. It was interesting, but not nearly as exciting as watching the Cullen's playing ball.

I almost had a stroke when I saw who was sitting on my bed, loosening the cuffs of his shirt. In the dark of my room, I watched as his ochre eyes turned to me when I lightly shut the door behind me.

"Shouldn't you be at your farewell party?" I asked, attempting to slow my spluttering heart. He shrugged his shoulders lightly standing up to face me; I noticed his black jacket was neatly folded at the end of my bed – he was still in his tuxedo, meaning he had come straight to my house…

"I told them the party was too overwhelming and that I needed to go home and rest," he stated impassively. I snorted as I shut the window. I turned, ready to fire at him for ignoring me for the rest of the party, but he was closer than I thought. Too close. The contours of his face mysterious in my still dark room, his eyes flamed with desire, his lips slightly parted…

I bit my lip, resisting temptation yet again.

"Bella you need to know why we are leaving," he muttered, his breath playing lightly across my face. My body acted on its own accord as I inhaled deeply, his scent filling me,

"Esme and I have been growing apart. It's a shameful thing to say but her heart doesn't sing for me, however I've finally found the one who does," he whispered carefully. His hand touched mine and I felt static pulse up my arm.

"Edward was ashamed with us. As he watched, he realized how painful love could be. He insisted that he must leave to prevent your pain. He was extremely mistaken – he put you through so much pain just saying goodbye…"

Without breaking eye contact, I felt his hand tug gently against mine; I followed in a trance until I found myself sitting next to him on my bed.

"He demanded that no-one kept in contact with you, if he knew I was… with you…" he sighed quietly. I shook my head disbelievingly. Edward still loved me; he just did not want to hurt me. But he had lied to me, leaving me without a second glance. And now, Carlisle was next to me, his cool hand supporting mine making me feel more capable than ever.

"Carlisle you were here for me when no-one else was," I murmured, "and you're still here now,"

"But I'm leaving tomorrow Bella," he insisted quietly. I adjusted my body position so I was facing him directly, deja-vu set in again,

"Please don't leave me," I whispered. I could feel him leaning towards me, tilting his head ever so slightly. I felt a breeze as he was suddenly standing in the corner of my room, his back to me, shaking his head.

"Damn it Bella, you're doing it again," he chuckled nervously.

"What?" I questioned, gradually standing up.

"You're dazzling me," he laughed quietly, turning to face me.

"What!?" I exclaimed, before slapping my hands over my mouth. We both stood in silence, but Charlie's snores drifted through the house, I let out a sigh of relief but continued advancing towards the golden god. "Carlisle, you are the golden figure of everyone's dreams. Are you aware of that? You dazzled me the moment I met you"

I admitted, my cheeks blushing foolishly.

We were a breath-width apart now; I could feel his breath ragged on my skin. I tried my hardest to back him into the corner, but he vanished before my eyes. I whipped around and saw him lying leisurely on my bed, his teeth gleaming. I trailed back to my bed again; this dance of seduction was drawing out the pit in my stomach,

"Why do you run away when I try to kiss you?" I blurted suddenly, the words seemed ridiculous, my cheeks flushed again as he chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry forget I ever said that,"

Before my heart could miss a beat his face was inches from mine,

"I'm not running, I'm just afraid that you won't want me, that I would be minor compared to Edward," he said seriously. My heart burned, pity flooded through me, once again my eyes began to water; I blinked furiously trying to diminish the childish tears.

"Who wouldn't want you Carlisle," I whispered silently. A strand of his golden hair had fallen into his eye; I pushed it back into its place of perfection. I realized what I was doing and pulled my hand away but he was quicker. He caught my hand gently and began drawing circles with his finger on my palm.

"It has taken all the strength I have to stay away from you," he admitted, "Edward explained to us that you were something different. And you are. You do not understand how much I want you."

I began to realize that I was feeling the same.

His other hand reached up under my chin, his thumb slowly outlining my lips.

"You're driving me insane Bella."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thankyou's and general shout-outs :**

**Sarah Victoria Cullen: Thanks from reviewing right from the beginning - your reviews make me laugh :)**

**gottalovea: Thanks for your reviews i'm glad your enjoying it :D**

**yueyuuko: Thankyou so much for reviewing :)**

**Brizee: Im glad you like it so far!**

**Merina Green: I know Vampires are so obsessive :P but glad you like it!**

**myloveisahotbritishdoctor: (btw i love your pen name!) I know you'll enjoy the future chapters then ... i may bring Edward back! (hint hint)**

**MissJessica92: I'm glad that your enjoying the story :)**

**cullencrest11: Yes its a bella and carlisle fanfic (lmao) i'm happy that you're enjoying it though! :D**

**You're reviews mean so much to me :D Love you all!!!**


	6. Greed

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight - Stephanie Meyer does :)**

**A/N: Massive apologies for the wait - i don't know how you people do it. Loved all your reviews and still love them now! I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter and i hope you'll like this one just as much :)**

**Chapter 6 : Greed.**

_**Bella's POV:**_

Two cool arms were folded around me when I finally woke.

"I'm sorry Bella, did you want me to sit on the edge of your bed?" his velvety voice breezed across my skin as his arms slowly began to pull away from me. Atomatically, I grabbed his hands, pulling his arms tighter around me.

"Stay," I pleaded quietly. He chuckled softly as he buried his face into my hair.

", you are impossible,"

_I could get used to this,_

I thought as I snuggled into his cool sculpture.

.*.

_**Carlisle's POV:**_

Bella leaned across the table towards me,

"So what's going to happen now?" she whispered, even though we were the only two in her house. I knew it was irrational that I stayed last night, but she was so enticing. She had dented my controlling capability.

"I'm not sure Bella," I muttered, just loud enough for her human ears to hear. Her face fell and the dissapointment flooded into her eyes, as she realised I still had an option of leaving her. The consequences of leaving her were too dangerous, but having an immortal creature close to her was perilous for both of us.

I watched her washing her cereal bowl, her movements suprisingly graceful even for a human. When she kissed me the other evening I felt my whole well-being explode, over three hundred years I was certain my self control was absolute; ten minutes alone with Bella and I had to wrench myself away from her. She had completley undermined my self-control, but I had never enjoyed an experiance so much in my entire existence. She looked worried when I sighed aloud.

"What's the matter Carlisle?"

"Bella, I don't think I can stay away from you anymore," I admitted, "I'm afraid i'm falling in love with you," Her heart began to accelerate as I gradually advanced towards her, she opened her mouth then closed it. Her eyes were wild with excitement as I leaned towards her.

The shrill ringing of my mobile caught us both off guard. I tutted loudly as I pulled the silver phone to my ear,

"Hello?" I muttered irratably.

"Carlise, you should think twice before you do that," a voice chirped down the phone.

"Alice?"

"Who else were you expecting?" Her laugh danced down the phone, "now, are you coming to Alaska or are you too busy trying to ravish Bella?"

"You sound.. happy.. that i'm trying to.." I tossed a glance at Bella, who still seemed to be composing herself.

"Carlisle, everybody is relieved you both found each other at the right time," Alice insisted. Bella motioned brushing her teeth towards me, I nodded as she turned towards the stairs.

"Where is Edward?" I hissed down the reciever.

"I'm not sure, he keeps changing his mind. He is debating between joining Aro in Italy or visting us in Alaska. But he is dead certain that he will not be returning to Forks,"

I exhaled in relief, "Thankyou Alice. How are you all?"

"We're fine, Rosalie and Esme just went hunting," she paused, "we miss you dad,"

"I miss you too, but i'll see you as soon as possible,"

The line went dead.

I sighed and listened to Bella humming upstairs - she seemed so content, it was hard to believe this was the same girl who was in my office two days ago. She must have thought I was being rude and uninterested, but she did not understand how much I wanted her. I could not even look at her because my eyes were filled with greed and lust.

"Who was that on the phone?" Bella called as she hurried down the stairs. Too fast. I heard her foot catch on the carpetting, as she lost her balance and began to fall. I flitted to the bottem of the stairs, before she could hit the next step, I reached out and caught her, balancing her carefully in my arms. As her brown eyes began to focus, I began to hope that she would return my feelings.

"That was Alice, she was just checking we were okay,"

Her eyes brightened, a smile playing on her lips,

"Alice? How is she?"

"She's fine. She was wondering if I was escaping the trip to Alaska," her heart began to beat expectantly at my make or break decision,

"And..?" she whispered, her lips barely moving.

"And.. unfortunately , I have decided to stay here and continue falling in love with you," i declared easily, curling my hands around her waist, there was a second of bewilderment caught on her face, "if that's okay with you.." I added, removing my hands from her waist.

Her lips pulled up into a smile as she hugged me tightly,

"That's perfect," her voice muffled by my shirt.

I was suprised by how right it felt, how perfectly she fitted against me. I enfolded my arms around her, allowing this greed to absorb both of us.


	7. The Greek God and The Dustbin Man

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and alerts and favourites. :) Until this point I never realised people actually enjoyed my writing x) I was listening to Muse-Uprising when I wrote this, take a listen might spark your imagination a bit :P**

**Chapter 7: The Greek God and The Dustbin Man.**

_**Bella's POV:**_

"So what would you like to do today?" Carlisle was leaning against my door frame; he was rolling his sleeves up delicately, revealing his excellently toned muscles. I gasped as the rays that filtered through my window, patterned his skin. I could not help myself reaching out and trailing the diamonds with my fingers.

"You cease to amaze me Carlisle Cullen,"

I could feel his eyes burning into me, as he watched me trace his skin,

"Bella, you have not answered my question," he murmured softly, I looked into his liquid eyes, "what would you like to do today?" he repeated calmly, still holding my gaze. As much as I wanted to say, 'watch you all day' I bit back that retort and coughed awkwardly,

"I don't mind,"

"Would you like to spend the day with me?" I nodded, far too eagerly. "Excellent, I'll be ten minutes – I need to get changed," he winked at me, and then vanished.

When I was alone in the house, when he was gone. That's when it hit me,

_Oh my god, what am I doing?_

I sat curled up against my bed frame, how could I do this to Edward? His adopted father... My stomach began to twitch as Edward's crooked smile flashed across my memories. Why was I doing this? I remembered how it felt when Edward turned to me his lips barely moving when he announced his love for me was gone... If _was _lying, why isn't he back now? Another rip in my side – He was _never _coming back.

A light tap on the door, drew me back to reality, I took a deep calming breath and walked slowly down the stairs, concentrating on each step and nothing else. Finally, I threw the door back, my troubles seemed to fade. Carlisle stood in front of me, one hand in his faded jean pocket. His grey sweater fit him perfectly, showing off his obvious muscles. His head was lightly cocked to one side, his golden hair shimmering,

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"How can I be okay, when you look like a Greek god and I look like a dustbin man" his sudden outburst of laughter caught me off guard, I had never heard him laugh like that. I found myself smiling back at him. His liquid eyes melted when he looked at me,

"You are a ridiculous human, aren't you Bella?" he stroked my cheek, then captured my hand, towing me toward his Mercedes. I slid easily into the leather upholstery; before I could blink he was next to me, starting the car with a flick of his wrist. He seemed to be a more reasonable driver; I could barely tell we were moving if it was not for the buildings flashing past the window. We were both quiet but there was no awkwardness, in fact the electricity between us was so intense, I could feel myself pulling towards him. Why did this have to be so perfect? Why was it, that when his hand took mine, it fit so perfectly? Why was it, that when he looked at me my heart started pounding, ready to jump out of my chest? The truth was, I didn't just love him, and I was _in _love with him.

When he finally stopped the car, I realised we were on a dirt track – which meant walking,

_Oh crap._

Did this mean I was going to have to embarrass myself in front of him already? As I stepped out of the car, he flitted to my side,

"Bella, do you mind?" He offered me his arms, whilst I stood there confused, "it is a long way," he added. I realised what he meant and nodded quickly. Suddenly, he swooped me up in his arms and began running, my head just under his shoulder. I watched as the trees blurred by in a steady rhythm, it became too much so I shut my eyes and waited for it to stop.

"Bella, we're here" he whispered softly against my ear, placing my feet on the ground. My eyes flicked open and my breath was whipped away with the wind. We were near the edge of a cliff, a deathly drop to the ocean. The ocean stretched into the horizon never changing its glistening sapphire colouring.

"Are we in La Push?" I asked warily, remembering what Jacob had said last year about the offence of the Cullen's. In reply to my answer he shook his head and pointed to my left. A few miles way I could see another large cliff jutting out, but at the bottom was the gleaming beach of La Push. Next to me Carlisle had sat down on the luxuriant grass, staring out to the horizon. I sat down next to him and watching the waves roll onto the La Push Beach.

"You seem quiet today," he stated against the wind. I did not reply, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that's the problem, everything is perfect," I deliberated out loud, "is this easy for you?"

"You know, I was thinking the same thing. I never knew astounding this experience could be. I thought I had my life faultless, just the way I wanted. And then, you appeared and I realised how much I had been missing." He admitted quietly. He always knew what to say, how to make things better. Before i could reply to his tender confession, he suddenly shot up, whipping his head towards the trees.

"What's the matter?" I asked, scrambling up to my feet, much less co-ordinated than he had been.

"I think there's something out there," automatically I huddled against him. He put his arm around my waist and smiled,

"Don't worry, it's probably just a bear," he said but his face was unsure, "come on, it's getting late, we really should be going home," he swooped me up, holding me tighter this time and took off at a much faster pace than before.

**Sorry about the title for this one – seriously I have no imagination when it comes to making up titles :) x**


	8. Ridiculous

**A/N: Hey guys :) thanks for the reviews and alerts! Just wanted to say that if you like this story have a nose at my other story - 'Did you forget?' yes it's an x-men story (Rogue&Pyro) and yes, I will hunt you down if you don't take a look ;) Give it a chance --- even if it's not your thing, review and tell me what you think :D **

**Anyway, on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I'm not Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8: Ridiculous.**

_This is ridiculous..._

In front of me sat Forks high school, whilst I sat in a black Mercedes with a far too persuasive Doctor Cullen next to me.

'Bella, you need your education,' he insisted quietly.

When he stayed with me last night, he insisted that I was fully able to go to school. Now, I'm sat with my arms crossed childishly, refusing to go.

'What's the point? I won't learn anything,' I couldn't see why it was so difficult for us to spend another day together-

'Bella, I _need_ to hunt and you have to go to school,' he reminded me. I sighed, he was right, he grinned at me triumphantly. He leaned towards me and pressed his lips carefully to mine, my heart spluttered wildly, 'I promise I'll pick you up after school,' his breath blew across my face, as I practically fell out of his car. I could hear him chuckling as he drove away, leaving me to face the curious students alone.

'Bella!' Angela squealed excitedly when I walked into the lunch room. Somehow, I had managed to avoid the gazes and queries as I rushed my way through the school day. But I knew lunch was going to be my breaking point. I sat down and began to chew on my pizza as Lauren eyed me scornfully.

'So, how's Doctor Cullen?' Angela fired at me,

_Great._

'I don't know what you're talking about,' playing it innocent – bad idea.

'Oh come on Bella! We all saw you snogging him,' Jessica laughed,

'I was not sn-'

'Well, I think it's sick,' Lauren interrupted, flicking her hair, 'what is he – like 30?'

'He's 25 actually,' I lied through gritted teeth. Lauren snapped her mouth shut, and didn't speak after that.

.*.

Just as he promised, there he was; leaning against his Mercedes, surveying the school scene. I felt like tossing my bag aside and running to him, but the co-ordination of my legs would send me flying, humiliation in front of the whole school. Instead, I strolled casually towards him, avoiding the gaping eyes of my friends.

'Good day?' he asked, helping me into the car. I snorted, but he seemed to accept that as a reply.

'What about you?' he didn't reply. He started the car and pulled out of the car-park faster than usual. I thought perhaps he hadn't heard me, or maybe he was just ignoring me, until he took a deep breath and looked down. That's when I noticed his clothes, I gasped. His jeans were ripped and covered in mud, his shirt furrowed.

'Carlisle, what's wrong?'

'I'm not going to lie to you Bella,' he whispered, 'there's something out there. I don't want to seem over-protective but I want to keep you safe, so I'm not leaving you alone again,' he looked at me gravely, his eyes darker,

'You didn't hunt?' typical of my concerns to be for him and not for me..., 'What was it?' I added in a whisper. His eyes pained slightly as his attention returned to the road,

'It was so big, I haven't seen anything like it for decades...' he murmured to himself. It felt like he was avoiding my questions, in case he told me too much. 'But I have got something that may brighten your spirits,' I shot him a quizzical look as he grinned at me, 'They're coming back from Alaska in three weeks,'

**Short and hopefully sweet? Just adding a bit more detail I guess.**


	9. Jacob Black

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. She owns all of Twilight.

A/N: We reached over 50 reviews! Holy crap guys thankyou thankyou thankyou :D

Chapter 9:

Carlisle still wouldn't say what was out there. I ran my mind over what he said, something he had not seen for decades. Was there another myth unsolved,

_Maybe it's a yeti, _I snorted to myself, earning a confused glance from Carlisle. True to his word he had never left me, except for school. Thankfully he managed to hunt whilst I was in school so his eyes now smouldered my favourite honey colour. Two weeks had passed; personally I was not complaining Carlisle every minute of the day pleased me to no end. The only problem was Charlie, when would he find out? What would he say...?

It was Saturday again, and I was sitting on the sofa watching a romantic love film, that held no interest to me. My own life was confusing enough. Carlisle had his arm draped around me, perfectly at ease with my lack of film choice.

'Where's Charlie today?' He asked casually.

'Probably fishing with Billy Black,' again_._ Carlisle twitched slightly in reaction to Billy Black's name. 'Do you know him?'

'I think I may have bumped into him in the past,' Carlisle muttered coldly. I guessed his reaction was due to the fact that the Black's disliked the Cullen's presence, it must have offended him – he had done no wrong.

'His son Jacob's really friendly,' I enthused, 'You should meet him some time,' Maybe they could sort out their differences...

'Would you like to go and see him today?' Carlisle asked unexpectedly.

'Sure!' I agreed excitedly, 'although the Black's might not be too happy seeing me and you, and then Charlie might--'

'Bella, I wouldn't be coming with you,' he interrupted, brushing my cheek softly, 'You need some time with friends, there seems to be no danger around. I'm spoiling your social life, go have some fun' he encouraged. I wanted to tell him that I would rather have _him_ than a social life but his lips suddenly silenced mine. Thoughts, worries, problems drifted away, all I could focus on were his lips hard against mine.

.*.

Carlisle had trusted me enough to drive to Jacob's by myself; my restrictions were limitless unlike with Edward.

The Black's residence was tucked away in the trees, an old wooden house with welcoming appearance. Before I could turn off the ignition the front door flew open. I squinted at the boy standing in the doorway, he had the same familiar russet eyes but his dark hair had been cropped short. His face broke into a grin as he watched me getting out of my truck.

'Bella!' He called, darting towards me.

'Hey Jake,' I took a step back when I took in his height, he was huge! He wore a pair of black shorts with an open shirt, 'Jesus Jake, aren't you cold?' I muttered following him towards his garage.

'Nah, it's too warm. Good weather,' he added. Maybe the clouds of rain only hovered over Forks...

'So what brings you down here,' he laughed, hauling open his garage door. Inside sat a red Volkswagen rabbit, the hood up with metal parts strewn across the floor. I picked my way carefully through before sitting down in the passenger seat.

'I just need to socialise a bit more, I guess,'

'You should come down more often,' he agreed, leaning against a workbench. 'I heard about Cullen,' he added silently. I swallowed a lump in my throat but stared at my feet, no response reaching my lips. 'But its okay,' he started hastily, 'because now they're all gone and you can just carry on,'

'Carlisle's still here,' I whispered, still staring at my feet.

'Oh....' I dared to glance up at Jacob's face, only to see a dark look on his face, 'That's who it was...' he muttered quietly,

'Jake, you need to know something,' His mouth pressed into a firm line but he didn't interrupt me. I really shouldn't tell him... 'I'm seeing Carlisle,' the words fell from my mouth so quickly I barely had time to register them; I slapped my hands over my mouth and watched his reaction.

It was strange; his body began to shake, like he was having a fit,

'Jake?' His whole body was trembling, 'Jake? Jake?' my voice began to raise; I got out of the car to help him. He was gritting his teeth, his eyes clenched tightly, and gradually the shaking began to slow. He took an unsteady breath and looked at me. His face was different, the boyish charm was gone in its place was a rough exterior,

'Bella, I'm going to have to ask you to go,' he said through his teeth.

'What? Why? I – I just got here,' his reaction scared the life out of me, and I was the one who was the problem?

'Just please go, you're doing no good here,'

'What the hell Jake?! Are you schizophrenic or something!' I shouted at him. He did not answer just continued to stare at me, I scowled at him then stormed out of the garage. What was wrong with him? It wasn't _that_ big of a deal, he completely over reacted. I slammed the door of my truck and with a violent twist the engine roared to life. He had not followed me, he had not apologised for his immature behaviour. My truck began to crawl its way back home whilst I fumed at the wheel. Why did I tell him, why why why...? When I pulled up in front of my house I could hear the faint trilling of my house phone. I rushed into the house, wrenching the phone into my hands,

'Hello?' I panted down the phone, trying to catch my breath.

'Bells, I'm really sorry,' Jake's voice grumbled down the line, 'You just shocked me that's all... I'm so sorry,'

'It's all right Jake...' I muttered twisting the phone cord angrily round my finger, 'Sorry for springing it on you so fast,'

'We need to meet up again, I hate wasting time with you,' he admitted wistfully. My eyebrows pulled together,

'Sure thing Jake, I'll see you soon,'

'You need to tell Charlie you know,' was the last thing I heard as I slammed the phone down. I drifted towards the gentle tapping on the door. Throwing it back Carlisle stood before me smiling sadly, I threw myself into his arms and mumbled into his shirt,

'We need to tell him,'

* * *

Like it? Let me know what you think :)

Thanks so much for reviewing, seriously didn't think that people would like my writing :S my english teacher certainly doesnt :P x


	10. Truth

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer – I don't think she would ever pair these two together... although wouldn't it be great if she did x)

A/N: Just enjoy :)

Chapter 10:

My ears were ringing, the blood was pounding in my head, when should I tell Charlie? Today, tomorrow, Saturday? But the Cullen's were back on Saturday... Oh god, how do I say it?

_Dad, remember Edward – the one who tore my heart out and never gave a second glance? Well I'm dating his adoptive father... _This was not good.

'Relax,' Carlisle whispered against my ear, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, 'we don't have to do it now if you don't want to,'

'No, we need to do it now,' I said with more confidence than I felt. He ran his lips down the side of my neck, sending electricity through my body.

'If you're sure,' he kissed the sensitive spot between my neck and my shoulder. The blood pounding in my head seemed to drop and the ringing in my ears was replaced by his gentle breathing. Was he trying to distract me, I didn't care. I span on my heel and met his lips, pressing myself eagerly into his marble form. I felt his tongue trace the bottom of my lip, as I was about to oblige, he gently pulled away,

'Fifteen minutes,'

'Thanks for reminding me,' I grumbled. Panic. Do I tell him in the kitchen, or the front room? I didn't feel like my feet would move me to the front room. But I couldn't help but notice the unusually large kitchen knife on the kitchen counter. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but Charlie would be dumbfounded if the metal just bent against his skin. The faint rumble outside caught my attention, Charlie's cruiser was pulling up. Carlisle leaned casually against the ramble shack counter completely at ease. Every moment seemed to extend, the slamming of the cruiser door, the footsteps against the gravel, the twisting of the door handle,

'Hey Bells!' his voice echoed through the house,

'Hey Dad,' my voice responded weakly. 'Guess who's here....' His boots clunked against the wooden floor as he came into the kitchen,

'Who? – oh.' Charlie stood in the doorway, his hands hitched on his belt. 'Carlisle,' he nodded towards my Greek god, 'what are you doing here?'

'Well, I thought I would come and check on Bella,' his honey voice drizzled over the tense atmosphere and I instantly relaxed.

'That's kind of you, but Bella's been fine recently,' Charlie paused, he was very respectable to Carlisle and I was thankful of that, 'it's really nice that you want to help, before leaving,'

'Oh, we're not leaving, we were sure L.A would be the new start we were looking for, but it seems that Forks holds the people whom we love,' he looked at me deliberately and I felt my cheeks burn furiously. Charlie spotted this his eyes narrowed in suspicion

A trilling noise echoed through the house, I was the first to move, dodging into the font room and unhooked the phone,

'Hello?'

'Bella, we need to talk,'

'Christ Jake what now?' I felt like bellowing down the phone,

'Please, Bella, this is the time to talk. We need to talk _right_ _now_,' he insisted.

'It's late Jake; I'm kind of busy...'

'Please, I need to explain about today I'm so-' his voice drifted through my head but I wasn't listening, Carlisle seemed to have taken advantage of the fact he had some alone time with Charlie,

'So how are you and Esme?' Charlie asked gruffly,

'Terrible,' Carlisle answered simply, 'it seems I was wrong in my judgement of who I truly love'

'Humph, I know what you mean there,' I heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor as Charlie sat down,

'Charlie, I'm afraid to say I've taken quite a liking to Bella,' Carlisle admitted quietly. I waited for Charlie's roar of disapproval but nothing came. 'And I thought it only polite to ask if that were okay, with you I mean,'

'Well, are you sure she likes you back?' Charlie grumbled, startled by this sudden confession,

'I can only hope,' Carlisle's voice replied softly.

'Bella? Bella? Are you still there?' Jake's voice pulled me back.

'Uh, yeah sorry Jake I'll call you tomorrow yeah? We'll sort it out then,' I didn't wait for his reply; I just slammed the phone down and walked back to the kitchen. Charlie was sitting pretending to read the newspaper whilst Carlisle was smirking at the strange refrigerator magnets. He shot me a glance, winked then cleared his throat,

'I better be going, it's getting late,' he indicated to the darkness outside, 'I'll see you soon Bella, Charlie,' he added before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

'He's the reason isn't he?' Charlie muttered without looking up from the paper. I knew what he meant, the reason for my sudden happiness, the reason my life was complete, the reason for living – Carlisle.

'Yeah,' I confessed, 'Sorry dad,'

'It's okay, he's a respectable man and I trust him, he's only... what ..?'

_21, never ageing_

'26,' I finished for him. Charlie grumbled something distinct and I assumed that was his approval. So, as slowly as I could (without jumping or screaming with joy) I walked up the stairs to my room. As soon as I shut my door he glided across the room to me, backing me against the door, pressing his lips against mine triumphantly,

'No more lying,' he whispered in my ear.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm so sorry about the late update, but there's just been so much happening recently. I've just finished my school play, we've been having taster days at college, and most importantly these annoying boys – i kinda wish they were more like carlisle :/ anyway i just haven't really had the time but i'm making sure that i can upload something every two weeks (hopefully) or maybe every week – if i'm inspired :P

Oooooh and i watched New Moon last night (wAAAAH!) Definately worth the watch :) x


	11. Friday

Disclaimer: Am obviously not Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Hope you guys like it. I was listening to Biffy Clyro – The Captain when I wrote this... not sure why. But i do, really love the song :)

Chapter 11: Friday

Everything seemed so much easier; it was like a breath of relief.

Carlisle was a common visitor in our house and Charlie didn't seem to mind, I was thankful that he trusted Carlisle.

It was Friday, school had finished, the sun seemed to peak from behind the clouds and Carlisle was driving me home and tuning the radio.

'There never seems to be anything decent on the radio these days,' he muttered, adjusting the dial. It was then that I realised that it was taking longer than usual to drive to my house; I tore my eyes away from Carlisle and focused on where he was _actually _taking me.

'Carlisle, where are we going?'

'Oh, I need to go home and get some files for work,' he answered, finally resolving in turning the radio off, 'I won't be too long,' he added, glancing sideways at me. I just smiled in response, I felt bad for rushing him, but I did want to get home and return Jacob's insistent calls. The Mercedes rolled swiftly down the road towards the Cullen's house. I loved their house, such a difference to the old town. The car suddenly pulled to a halt, I was not sure if he wanted me to accompany him inside, well it would be rude not to.

The moment my hand touched the handle, the door was wrenched from my fingers. I blinked rapidly against the sunlight, squinting at four figures,

'BELLA!' A voice squealed, pulling me from the car and into a stone hug in one swift movement.

'Alice?' I choked, catching my breath. She pulled back and held me at arm's length, her eyes scanned over me, she tutted loudly,

'Bella, you could at least try and make an effort at dressing correctly,' I pulled nervously at my grey hoodie. Emmett bounding forward, pulling me out of my embarrassment and into his bear hug,

'It's been boring without you,' he laughed, setting me to my feet. Jasper and Rosalie stood a few feet away from me, their beautiful faces showing no emotion.

'I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow,' Emmett's booming laugh rang out at my weak response. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Carlisle standing by the bonnet of his Mercedes, he caught my eye,

'I thought you would like it if they came back earlier,' he shrugged his shoulders as if it meant nothing important, but I could feel the tears blotting up my eyes. As I quickly wiped my ridiculous tears away, I felt two hands fold around my waist, 'I didn't think you'd react like this,' Carlisle whispered in my ear.

'No don't worry I'm just being stupid,' I mumbled.

'Come on Bella,' Alice complained pulling at my arm, 'I'm so glad we didn't take all our things, I bought you a gorgeous dress for tonight,' she was pulling me through the door before I could register her words.

'Wait- what? What's happening tonight?'

'Just a little party we're having here, only family,' Carlisle answered, somehow still behind me.

'Well we had to celebrate our return,' Emmett said, in response to my confused expression.

Alice swooped up the stairs then re-appeared holding a gorgeous midnight blue dress with a halter-neck and a large ribbon tied across the front. She grinned at me expectantly,

'Well...? What do you think?'

'Alice, it's beautiful,' I stuttered, 'but it wouldn't suit me,'

Alice snorted, raising her eyebrows,

'Of course it will,' she insisted. Carlisle glanced at her and she rolled her eyes, 'fine she can try it on later. Rosalie, would you take this upstairs for me?' I almost forgot Rosalie was in the same room, she took the dress and walked up the stairs slowly – she was obviously in no hurry to come back down.

Alice seemed to over exaggerate the party. She placed big bowls filled with crisps, sweets and marshmallows around the first floor. She had a collection of CDs playing in the front room. Emmett used a pump to blow helium into white balloons, which drifted around the room.

'Only you could take a house party too far,' I joked placing a marshmallow in my mouth, 'you don't even like this stuff,' I indicated to the food. Alice just ignored me and dimmed the lights in the front room.

'You can go get changed now Bella' she announced, tossing me the elegant blue dress. As I walked up the stairs I noticed it was starting to get dark outside, surely Charlie is worrying about where I am? I walked down the hallway, remembering when Edward had pointed out each room. I sighed, pushing open Alice's door – why did he have to have this impact on my life? I prayed that this dent in my life would fade. Alice's room was magnificent; a mixture of yellows and peaches swirled across the wall. A door was slightly open, revealing another room filled with clothes. Across the wall was a large mirror, reflecting me, completely out of place in the perfection of a room. My sigh echoed through the silence, just as I was about to pull my hoodie off I heard a tap at the door,

'Bella, can I come in?' a musical voice asked from behind the door,

'Yeah, sure,' I called back. I didn't know what Alice wanted now, probably wanting to recommend a pair of shoes to go with the dress. In the reflection of the mirror I saw a blonde haired women press through the doors,

'Rosalie?'

'Bella, we need to talk,'

* * *

Oooooh, :)

High five guys! I can't believe you lot are still reading this,, there is going to be some more drama in the next few chapters (i swear) but thankyou guys so much for alerting and favoriting this story it means alot x)


	12. Hurt

Disclaimer – I'm not Stephanie Meyer, she owns twilight.

A/N: I hope you guys like this..

Chapter 12: Hurt

Rosalie stared at me from the other side of the room; she made no movement towards me – waiting for my reply.

'Sure, we can talk,' I replied feebly. She took one step across the room, her arms folded.

'I just wanted to explain...' she hesitated, glancing around Alice's room, 'My attitude to you has not been right, and I wanted to apologise,' I opened my mouth to speak but she held her hand up and carried on, 'it's just I know Edward, I've seen what he's like. He's done this before; you're not the first to break in two,'

'What? He's done this before?' My voice sounded odd and distorted. My knee's shook, forcing me to sit on the edge of the bed, 'When?'

Rosalie sighed, drifting across the room and sitting next to me,

'A long time ago. A few decades after he became a vampire. He enticed a pretty human girl like you. Her name was Julia she was a blacksmith's daughter, green eyes, light brown hair. He soon announced his love for her, and who was she to refuse? The son of a doctor, willing to offer her, her hearts desires. After one year the whole village was certain they were going to get married, but Julia was starting to become ill, her coughs shaking her body, her eyes blurring over, he skin rashing and burning. Edward was oblivious when she insisted she was fine. It was then that Carlisle introduced Edward to Tanya; he seemed blinded by her beauty. He decided it was too risky to be with Julia and that he wanted something more. He left her... And seeing you walk into his arms like that,' she shook her beautiful blonde hair, 'To watch someone hurt again, to watch the heartbreak in their eyes when he told them 'no', it just seems unnatural,'

I felt a lump burning my throat; I could see a young girl crying in her death bed, whilst Edward vanished into the night.

'Although, I am glad you found Carlisle at the right time,' she whispered, smiling slightly, 'It's more than obvious that he wants you. You wouldn't believe the reaction when Alice told us about you two. I'm so glad you've made the right decision,'

I was still stunned into silence, Rosalie got up and glided towards the door, before she turned the handle she suddenly glanced back at me, 'Oh, Alice said you need to wear the blue heels,' she nodded at a box that was balance on top of a dressing table, then she shut the door.

I found my breath, shuddering through my body. Rosalie had just confessed after over year of her hatred towards me, and now I was expected to go down the stairs and act as if nothing had happened.

Yanking off my hoodie and jeans, I slid into the blue dress. Why did these things have to happen to me? Could I never have a normal life?

_Normal is just boring, _a voice said in the back of my head. I had to agree.

Glancing into the mirror, I snorted loudly, Alice was right it did look fantastic. I wondered over to the dressing table and pulled a pair of heels out of the box. They suited the dress, perfect dark blue to match the midnight colour. Slipping them on, I took a few deep breaths. Focusing on which foot went where, I began to walk. When I got to the stop of the stairs I began to panic.

'Need some help Bella?' Emmett bellowed up the stairs, adding to my embarrassment.

'Um... No, no... it's okay,' I called back. Before I could grab the banister, Emmett was in front of me, scooping me up in his arms. In one gasp I was at the bottom of the stairs, with Emmett standing triumphantly next to me,

'Emmett, don't ever do that again,' I mumbled, my head spinning. I pressed my hand against the wall, trying to focus. Suddenly, I was backed against the wall, with two cool lips pressed firmly against mine sending the whole room spinning again. Carlisle pulled back from me, his eyes glinting,

'You look beautiful Bella,' he told me as I caught my breath. He kissed my cheek lightly, towing me to the kitchen. The music was playing loudly and Rosalie was on the phone ordering a pizza,

Carlisle took my hand,

'What happened to Esme?' he asked, it was the question I had been dying to know since they had arrived, but I restrained myself as I thought it too rude.

'Oh she became very close with someone called Jace,' Alice replied, pinning up balloons, 'She wanted to spend some time getting to know him – but she sends her love,' she added. Rosalie snapped the phone shut, tossing it to Jasper.

I placed another marshmallow in my mouth and stood awkwardly against the counter,

'So, what do vampires do at a party?'

'What everyone does at a party,' Alice giggled, beckoning me to the front room, i followed then stopped at the door,

'You're kidding me,' I muttered staring at the mat on the floor, 'Twister?'

'If you want to be boring Bella, then you can just spin the spinner,' Alice stated. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper stood next to the mat looking at me eagerly.

'Oh okay,' I grabbed the card and sat on the arm of the sofa. 'Ready? Okay, left hand, blue,' Jasper jumped on the mat his left hand flat on a blue spot. 'Right foot, red,' In a quick movement Rosalie was on one leg on a red spot. After I twisted the arrow at least thirty times, the three were in the most awkward position. Wrapped around each other, with their heads, hands and feet on different parts of the mat. Suddenly they fell laughing loudly,

'Er, how do we know who wins?' I asked, as they untangled themselves,

'It's only for fun Bella,' Carlisle explained, taking his position next to Emmett, Jasper decided he wanted to play again. It was strange watching them as they moved, it was as if they were playing to the beat of the music. It amazed me how they always seemed to manage to get to the place needed. And when they didn't they just fell together, always laughing. I soon found myself laughing with them; they did end up in some funny positions.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, the vampires seemed to involved in their game to move.

'It's probably the pizza man,' Emmett grinned, handing me a twenty,

'I'll get it, they'd be freaked out if they saw you,' I stood up and practically skipped to the hallway. I opened the door, ready to hand the money and rush back to the party. I could barely see the figure, I hadn't realised how dark it had gotten. They stood a few feet away from the door as if scared of coming in, but when I opened it they leaned forward slightly,

'Bella?'

* * *

Hmmm, someone who is hesitant about the Cullen's i wonder who that could be...

Anyway let me know what you guys think - i love hearing from you :)


	13. Decision

**Disclaimer - I am obviously not Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Here we go here we go here we go x)**

**Chapter 13: Decision**

I felt my heart drop to my feet. His tousled brown hair covered his coal black eyes, his teeth glinted through the darkness. His clothes were dirty and ragged; they were the same clothes he had worn when he said goodbye.

'Edward?' his name barely a whisper against the air. His lips pulled into a crooked grin that i used to love - but I love no more...

I heard the sound of a plate crashing from inside the house.

I couldn't breathe.

My lungs seized up, the pit of my stomach erupted, my hands began to shake. I was going to faint.

Two cool reassuring hands wrapped around my waist. Edward's unreadable eyes broke off to meet Carlisle's.

'Carlisle, I came to apologise,' he announced, I soon realised that everyone was in the hallway behind me.

'Bella,' he said again. I could detect the demand in his voice as he held his arms out towards me. I unlocked Carlisle's safe haven hands from around my waist and took two measured steps toward Edward. He clutched me and locked me up tight against his cold chest. It was uncomfortable. I felt him pull a strand of my hair and inhale deeply.

'Edward,' Carlisle warned, taking a step forward. I felt Edward stiffen against me, 'I just think it would be safer for Bella if you weren't thirsty,' I wondered why the air was so still, why the Cullen's were not welcoming back Edward with open arms. I twisted slightly and caught Rosalie's eye, she glared out at Edward from her blonde locks and I remembered her words,

_'Seeing you walk into his arms like that -- it just seems unnatural,'_

I could not move, I jerked awkwardly when he placed his lips against my neck.

'Edward please,' Carlisle pleaded quietly. Edward took a shakey breath then released me. He glared at Carlisle before disappearing and leaving us in silence.

The only noise that could be heardwas a choking sound, a whimpering that broke through the silence. It was me. Alice pulled me back into the house, mumuring words of comfort that I could not distinguish.

We stood around the kitchen, a frozen party. My mind was reeling, Edward was here. His fingers had a clasp around my heart, ready to break me. My eyes began to burn and my chest was screaming. I wanted to be away from those concerned golden eyes - I hated this constant attention around me,

'I think I need to use the bathroom,' I muttered, lurching towards the staircase. No-one stopped me, they had all turned to statues of great pain. As I staggered up the step; clutching desperately to the banister, I heard Alice whispering,

'I didn't see this,'

The bathroom was perfect, with full facilities even though it was a home to vampires. I wanted to take a moment to bask in the wonder of it but my knees buckled and scraped against the floor. The sobs ripped my throat, the hole in my stomach was tearing in two; strand by strand I fell apart. Not even my own hands could hold me together.

_'Unnatural,' _Rosalie's words chanted in my head.

A light tap at the door caught my attention. I placed my hand over my mouth to muffle my sobs. The door opened and revealed Carlisle in the doorway. His eyes brimmed with concern when he saw me on the floor.

'Please Carlisle. Just leave me,' I choked, burying my head into my hands and pulling my knees up. I did not want him to see me like this, I could waiy till he left me to calm myself down.

The door closed and the lock clicked loudly. My head shot up to see Carlisle's heartbreaking face just inches from mine. Ever so carefully he placed his hand under my chin and with his other hand he brushed his fingers across my face, wiping away my tears.

'Please don't cry,' he begged softly,' you don't understand how much it hurts me to see you like this. I want to help.' his golden eyes sparkled even in the dim lights of the bathroom. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing, slowly in and out to match his. His hands were still holding my face, I leant into them, his soft fingers still stroking my cheek,

'I love you Isabella Swan,' he whispered to me. I felt his lips press against mine softly. His tongue caressed my lips as he pulled me toward him. Every move was a gentle as the next. I could feel every part of me wanting him. He was the one. I did not want this heartache anymore, I just wanted him.

My eyes parted to see him kneeling infront of me,

'I would do _anything_ for you,' he insisted, 'all I want is for you to be happy. If you wanted him, you could leave with him if you wanted,' My lips opened in shock to what he was offering, but it was too late. I pushed myself towards him, kissing his lips as feircely as I could to make the point,

'Carlisle, I want you, I _always_ want you,' I whispered between kisses. His hands slipped around my waist, holding me against him. His kissed me back with much more intensity than before. When he finally let me breathe, he held me close. My mind resolved,

'I've made my decision,'

* * *

**A/N: So.. let me know what you guys think, i love hearing your ideas and thoughts they make my day (honestly) x**


	14. Function

**Disclaimer - I am not not NOT Stephanie Meyer :)**

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say that we are nearing the end of the story :) This is going to be the second to last chapter but thank you guys so much for supporting the story I'm so glad you've enjoyed it!**

**Chapter 14 - Function.**

Carlisle gripped my hand as he led me down the stairs. My breath was coming more easier, the hole in my stomach was beginning to hold. Carlisle guided me to the kitchen, where each Cullen was staring at me expectantly.

'I'm so proud of you Bella,' Alice whispered in my ear, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, 'Don't worry we are here, nothing will go wrong,' Alice's reassuring golden eyes were enough for me. I knew I could do this. I had my family behind me. Carlisle held me against his chest, never loosing contact with me. He had me easily distracted by playing with strands of my hair; gently wrapping it round his finger, teasing it, then letting it loose. His breath was calm, relaxed with the matter at hand, even though he did not know my decision.

I jumped when someone rapped loudly on the door. Emmett rose to his feet, disappearing for a split second then re-appearing with Edward. Edward glared at Carlisle's hold around me, he had blood stains on his shirt and mud covered his trousers.

'Well?' His musical voice snapped against the silence. Carlisle's grip on me tightened. I took a deep, hesitant breath and looked him in the eye. Edward's once golden, caring eyes were black with hatred and disgust. But I was not deterred, I needed to tell him now.

'Edward, I -' My voice was still rough after all the crying, I swallowed focusing on the words, 'I don't want you,'

Edward's head jerked as if I had slapped him; I did not think my feeble words would have had that effect. He shook his head in disbelief,

'No... no ... You are mine!' He practically shouted at me.

'Bella belongs to no-one,' Alice interjected, flitting to my side supportively.

'But I want her, I need her!' He implored, taking a step forward. He stopped at Emmett's threatening gaze, 'Bella,' He pleaded, staring into my eyes, 'Bella please, please,' he begged.

'Edward. Get out.' Carlisle suddenly said. Edward stared at him in disgust, but backed away. 'Now.' Tossing me a final glance, he disappeared slamming the door behind him.

'Bella you can breath now,' Carlisle whispered to me. I had not realized that I was holding my breath, I released it shaking slightly. It was over. Every pair of golden eyes glanced in my direction, checking that I was still stable, still breathing, still okay. And I was. I felt as if I could finally reach out and grasp what I wanted, without being reluctant to do so. The hole in my chest was sealing; healing with relief. Alice decided to break the silence,

'You probably thought you were going home Bella, but we convinced Charlie to let you stay for the night,' she broke in triumphantly. I felt a smile creep across my face, of course Alice could convince Charlie - even if she had been away for so long, 'Is there anything you want to do?'

I felt a sudden weakness crawl over me, I was exhausted. These days of worrying had finally caught up with me. 'Actually, I just feel like going to bed. Is that okay?' I asked timidly, my voice was slightly off-key but Alice smiled at me reassuringly.

'You'll be staying in Carlisle's room, all your sleeping things are up there,' she kissed me lightly on the cheek before hugging me tightly, 'Good night,'

There was a chorus of 'Night Bella,' before Carlisle lead me up the stairs. I felt foolish still in my dress compared to him still in his plain jeans and jumper. He stayed quiet as he patiently walked me down the hall, stopping before a door which I had never been through. The room was beautiful, pure white walls with a lightly golden carpet. A bed pressed up against the wall with a deep blue cover. A large window revealed the surrounding forest and a river flowing near by. Dressers were neatly arranged around the room, holding books and journals. My scruffy suitcase was open on the bed, revealing my comfy sweats and t-shirt. Carlisle pulled me round to face him, his golden eyes burning into mine meaningfully,

'I'm sorry for all of this happening,' he told me softly, 'I'm sorry you have been put through so much pain and neglect, but I promise I will always be here for you, I will always want you,' His hand were on the small of my lower back as he pulled me towards him, brushing my lips slightly with his own, 'Goodnight my love,'

.*.

I awoke with a start when I realized that I was not the only one in the room. When Carlisle left me alone to change, I instantly fell asleep on the bed, not even taking a moment to explore the room. My dreams were filled with laughter and faces of those whom I loved. It was then when I felt a cool breath against my neck, that I started awake. Carlisle lay by me chuckling softly,

'I'm sorry, did I wake you?' it wasn't a question, he knew he had pulled me from my dreams. But I was not angry at him, being with him was like being in a small part of heaven. I felt his cool finger tracing lightly across my arm, 'How are you feeling?'

I adjusted my shoulders slightly, gazing at him; still reflecting in the silver moonlight. 'I'm feeling perfect,' I did not mention the fact that I was finally feeling whole, that I was free to breath again, 'Is that right?' I also felt slightly worried about how collective my body in the whole, I waiting for something; maybe my heart to stop beating or my legs to break, I know it seemed ridiculous but somehow I was functioning correctly.

'You've responded well Bella,' he replied, flashing me his teeth, 'I am thrilled that we can finally be together, without any problems,' His hand fell on my hip as he pulled me towards him. I felt my breath catch slightly as he kissed my lips. My heart was pumping as his hand rubbed my lower back insistently. His lips parted and I felt his cool tongue trace my own. It reminded me of the night I first kissed him, the mysterious way his skin glowed in the darkness, the forbidden touch I was never allowed to give. And now I could have any part of him I wanted. Eagerly I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He suddenly broke away from me, I was a little disappointed but then remembered I needed to breath. His mouth never left my skin, I could feel it trailing down my neck, his breath cool against my flames skin. A sudden thought struck me as he bought his lips back to mine. Attempting to pull away I entwined my fingers through his,

'Carlisle? There was something I wanted,' I whispered as quietly as I could. He looked disappointed that I had stopped kissing him but placed his forehead against mine.

'And what would that be?' He asked equally as quiet.

'Well, I want you -'

'You have me,' he interjected softly.

'No wait, I mean I want to be with you,' I continued, '_Forever,'_

His gaze bored into mine, but he showed no signs of distress or disapproval. He nodded his head carefully,

'I want you too Bella, but we have no rush, after all you are slightly younger than me,' He raised his eyebrow, smiling again. I felt a huge relief wash over me, he was actually allowing me to have what I wanted. I pressed my lips against his before saying,

'I'm sure I can wait,'

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but let me know what you thought of this chapter, do you think Bella can wait to become a vampire? I hope you guys had a great Christmas and I wish you all a happy new year (for tomorrow!)**


	15. Author's Note : That's It!

Authors Note.

Okay guys so I decided to end it on that last chapter you just read. I just cannot find a good way to end it and I've completely ran out of ideas. I'm really sorry that there were no 'heads up' warning /: But I am thrilled to be through with my first story :)

I want to thank everyone, YES EVERYONE! who has read this story, or favored it or reviewed it or whatever -- I don't know if you guys know how much it means to me and I just wanted to say a massive thankyou :) (oh god i've gone all soppy and weird lol) Anyway I hope you've enjoyed it, sorry again if it wasn't a good ending -- I'm terrible at ending things :P And I promise there will be some more Bellisle stories in the future all you have to do is check out my channel ;)

High Fives :) x x x


End file.
